My Neighbor
by eMeLyNoOoPeE
Summary: She was excited about moving into her first Apartment. but she wasn't expecting a nympho for a neighbor. She's as normal as she can get... RIGHT?


For four damn nights she hasn't had one good nights rest all to that damn nympho next door. His name was

"Inuyaaaaashaaaa" a scream was heard from the next room.

Yup that was his name damn horny freaks

Flashback

7 days ago Kagome moved into her new apartment. She had been excited she was going to be living on her own despite her mother's protests. She was old enough and she didn't feel like waking up at 4 in the morning just to commute to her new school. So she just found an apartment complex and moved in.

The apartment complex was for the rich and the famous. Two-Four apartments per floor depending on how many rooms were required.

She chose the 6 bedroom apartment. Why would a single girl need 6 room apartment? Her room, guest room, entertainment room, exercise room, work office, and a specialty room. While moving in she met some of her neighbors, some had kids but none around her age. She found out some information on her new neighbors. The only thing that she knew of was that there were three boys and two girls. Two boys were brothers while the others where just friends and that all of them would be attending the same high school.

A few days into the moving she noticed that her new neighbors would be out for a few days it looked like they were going to go to the mountains. She shrugged, oh well I'll just meet them next week She only counted 4 of them so she just figured that one was planning to stay. She decided to introduce herself when the rest came back.

**XOXOX**

"INUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAA" the girl screamed. Kagome realized that they must be finished now. Finally she would be able to sleep in peace

Mental note: install sound proof walls and close the vents.

In the next apartment: "Hey Jane." A manly voice said

"WTF, Jane, a few nights ago it was Carla before that Tennia and before that Donna, this guy is a complete man whore." Kagome voiced out her thoughts

"Come to the shower." He said again

The next voice was for sure the girl he had been fucking a few minutes ago. "Sure"

That was it that was the last straw. She grabbed her silk black robe pulling it over herself. She didn't care what he was going to think about her she was sick and tired of having to her them screwing each other all over again. She walked out in her boy boxer/briefs and thin sports bra underneath her robe that was tied.

She marched right to his door with all the anger she had she kicked the door off of the hinges.

When the door hit the door she located where groans and screams where coming from. She knocked on the door lightly when no response came; she decided to open the door which was unlocked.

"Damn this guy is a total idiot." She said

She crept inside. She was wondering what she should to walk up to the shower and yank the curtains off. No way, she didn't want to see them boning each other. So she decided on the next best thing. She walked over to the toilet and flushed it.

"AHHHHHH, Sesshoumaru if that's you I'm gonna kick your ass" he poked his head only to see a glimpse of long raven hair heading out the bathroom door. Curious he got out of the shower placed a towel on his lower region he told Jane to stay there for a minute.

When he walked out he saw a figure in the dark he tried to search for the light switch but no avail.

"Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" He bellowed.

The figure turned on the light revealing a tall slender beautiful creature standing there in a sports bra and underwear that looked similar to him. He was lost with words.

"I, Inuyasha am your new neighbor and if you don't notice we share the same wall and the same air vent. As much as I am happy for you that you are getting some, I on the other hand cannot sleep. It's four in the damn morning. It's hard to sleep when you are fucking the brains out of someone whether it be Jane, Carla, Tennia, or Donna. So please can you fuck her somewhere else until I can make the wall sound proof, and sorry about the door I'll get that fixed tomorrow." With that she turned on her heel and headed out the door

He couldn't believe what had happened. First he was having sex then more sex then there was standing a beautiful creature, she was talking but he wasn't listening. He was focused on how beautiful she was. All her heard was fuck' brains' sound proof' and then door' with that she left him in the towel. Then he noticed the door was on the floor half way across the room. He was stumped and then he put two and two together "HOW?" he questioned himself. There was now way she could do that it was impossible. The door was made out of steel.

"INUYASHA WHO WAS THAT AND WHO THE FUCK IS CARLA, TENNIA, AND DONNA?"

"SHIT"


End file.
